Willow Tree
by hatsune-kagaminetwins4
Summary: Something's wrong with Miki... She wasnt always like this. She wasnt supposed to have that early birthday present. Something's definetely up. Summary is le fail! PLEASE READ!
1. Start

_**Chapter 1!**_

_**AN: Chapter 1 here… Please review, or not… your choice. Warning! : No Beta… yet**_

**POV RIN**

"Come on Princesses! What do you want to eat?" Gakupo asked us.

"I want a burger steak otosan!" I told him. "How about you Miki-san? Do you want some?" I asked my older sister, Miki.

"Yeah sure… whatever." She rolled her eyes. I looked worriedly at my sister, she's been acting strange for the past few weeks… she isn't always like this.

"on no… Miki's bored." Gakupo shook his head. "Let's talk about something else then…" Gakupo flipped a burger.

"How about Miki's coming birthday?" I suggested. Talking about her birthday usually makes her excited. I turned to look at her but she flipped her long red hair at me. What's up with her? I pouted a bit.

"That's a great idea!" Gakupo said, I smiled at him… "So, what do you want for your birthday, princess?"

"Dad, I already told you what I wanted." She snapped.

"A reasonable one, Miki." He said, trying to calm her.

"Yeah, whatever. I lost my appetite." She stood up, leaving us staring behind her.

"I'll talk to her." I volunteered for Gakupo, giving him a good hug.

Miki stared at the city. We lived very far from the city. Dad said we couldn't every bond with them for long. So we stayed here by the forest : whispering hollow. They say this place was haunted and stuff like that, but it's just real quiet here… they're probably just not used to it.

"Hey Miki." I smiled at her… she turned to look at me, then she managed to smile a little. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Then talk."

"Okay… here it goes." I took a deep breathe

"This better be good." She mumbled.

"Miki, there's this guy… He's in your class… and… I guess what I'm trying to say is…" I mumbled.

"Spit it out, Rin." She snapped.

"How do you get a guy to ask you out?" I asked. She chuckled.

"That's all?" She rolled her eyes. "Why are you asking me these stuff?" She rolled her eyes again, turning away from me.

"Well mom said that we sister should always stick to each other." I said, placing myself infront of her, trying to catch her attention.

"Well guess what? Mom left us here… alone with dad!" She stormed out hitting my hand that tried to reach hers. A charm from my bracelet fell off. No! I need that! It was mom's last gift to us… the bracelet with 4 charms that represents us… a family. I already lost one when mom left. I cant afford to lose another.

"Enjoy your family time whatever. I'm almost 18 now… and I cant afford to wait!" Miki shouted to us. I heard Gakupo sigh.

"Come on princess… time to eat your burger."

My eyes opened… what was that noise?

I went down the stairs. I was a glimpse of Miki going outside. What's she up to? I creeped out the door, silently following her. Then I heard it… I heard music. It was great music! The one you couild dance to all night long. But I knew this kind of music… it's not really the kind you should dance to. I saw her… Miki dancing to it. I wanted to yell , to warn her. But there was simply nothing I could do. Then another woman came… she had long gray hair… who is she?

Oh no… this cant be. Is this allowed?

_**End of Chapter**_

_**AN: I know… it's confusing. But wait till it's finished! **_


	2. new girl

_**Chapter 2!**_

_**AN: Chapter 2 here! :) So... I hope you like this one. Here it goes!**_

**POV LEN.**

Ugh... this is boring. Chemistry is very boring. I'm here, in a group with Miku, Lily, and Miki. Miku's reading a book about sci-fi, Lily's trying fer best to stay awake, and Miki's already sleeping... weird, Miki's usually the one wide awake ejoying Chemistry. What happened to her?

A crow pecked on the glass behind me, I 'shooed' it away, but it stayed... watching me. I shivered. That's one weird crow. It finally flew away. Lily put her attention to Miku.

"Ohhh! Sci-fi, hot diva?" Lily asked Miku. Hot Diva is what they usually call Miku... it's kinda a nickname they use on her.

"Yes Goldy." Miku smiled at her. I saw sensei coming to us.

"Oh no... your dead!" I whispered, tapping Miku's shoulder. I heard her mumble a 'oh no...'

"Hatsune-san... it's nice to see you awake unlike Miki here. But please try to stay within the subject and not let your mind wander. Letting it wander is as good as being asleep." Sensei warned. Miku is one of her best students, I'm sure she values Miku very much. Miku let her long teal hair fall. Sensei walked away.

"Oh no..." She pouted.

"All right everyone! Get your experiment ready!" Sensei shouted. The class echoed in response.

It was Lily who took charge now... she is the valedictorian after all...

"OKay, let's get this nightmare over with... does everybody have their homework?"

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"Here." Miku smiled.

"huh? What? Oh... I don't have it." Miki said, mumbling, disturbed as she woke up.

"Miki, you know how important this is! Keep that up and you'll fail!" Lily scolded.

"Cheer up. It's just one homework." Miki rolled her eyes.

"Every one! This is Haku-san. She's new here." Sensei called... new girl! Yeah oh Yeah! She'll be mind by end of 6th period. I smiled at the thought.

"Oh Len... I know that face." Miku nudged me.

"Don't worry, I just want to add her to my LBB..."

"LBB? Lily asked while pouring a chemical to my solution."

"My little black book." I smirked at them, putting out a little notebook.

"Let's see that!" Lily snatched it from my hand.

"Hey! Give that back!" I snapped. Lily handed me the solution. It turned green... what did she do?

"You never even went out with any of these girls!" Lily laughed... Miku and Miki laughed with her.

"Whatever." I looked at new girl. Her long gray hair. She's pretty. I smiled at her just as the green solution exploaded on my face...

Everyone in class, including sensei, laughed at me.

"Haha..." I said sarcastically, giving a look at Lily.

**POV LILY**

Len shot me a look.

"Whaat?" I smiled.

We've done out experiment quickly... although it's a bit challenging. I mean... Miki didnt cooperate. Not even a bit. I have to talk to her... she wasnt like this before. I'm sure even the girls noticed this about her... she's changed. She used to compete with me in studies. Well... now, she just sleeps at class. I saw her smiling Haku, and Haku smiled back.

"You know her?" I asked Miki.

"Well yeah!" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Don't give us that attitude." I warned.

"Ugh! Who are you my mother?" She snapped at me. The bell rang...

"Whatever, Lily." She sighed. She stormed out to the lockers... I have to talk to her... now.

"Hey, Miki! Wait!" I called after her. She turned to look at me, as if I'm her worst enemy in this world.

"What is it now?" She sighed.

"I wanna talk to you." I admitted.

"Well talk!" She snapped. I was taken aback. I've never seen her this disrespectful.

"I... I uhh... I just wanted to remind you about your studies. If you keep that up... well... you'll fail."

"I know." she rolled her eyes again. "some people grow up... I guess you're not one of them". I gasped.

"See you... wouldnt want to be you." She stuck her tongue out at me then started laughing. She walked towards Haku, also laughing, then they disappeared by the corridor.

...

What happened?

**POV LEN**

"This is my time for new girl." I said to myself. I was about to approach her. Yes... she's all on my mind. She's everything on my mind. I bumped on someone.

"Oh! Sorry!" I apologized, still looking at new girl.

"It's okay." The girl smiled at me. I was surprised by the girl. She was gorgeous. I finally noticed her.

"I've never seen you in these halls before."

"Oh. I'm Rin... Miki's sister." She started. In the corner of m eyes, I saw new girl smile at me.

"Oh yes! She finally got my antics!" I shouted, smiling at the new girl. Completely ignoring... uhh... Rin.

"Excuse me?" She asked. Then turned to see me and the new girl smiling at each other.

"Oh... okay. I have to go now." She said, but I barely heard.

"huh? What?" I turned to her... but she was gone. When I turned to new girl, she was with Miki... laughing.

What happened?

_**Was it good? :) Tell me what you think. Just press REVIEW!**_


End file.
